Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is a nation on the Mushroom World. It is politically devided into 36 provences called Worlds. The world with the capitol city is ALWAYS world 1, even if it moves to a different world. The leader is Princess Peach. It's population is around 1.2 billion. The Government type is a Republic Constitutional Monarchy, so Peach's power is limited a bit. The main rival of the Mushroom Kingdom is the Koopa Empire, ruled by Bowser. There are 2 countries bordering the MK, Koopastan and Sarasaland. Sarasaland is allies with the MK beacuse the ruler is Peach's sister, Princess Daisy. History The Mushroom Kingdom started as a small settlement by Toads from the Toadland. The settlement was formed in the year 142 BC. It reamained a colony for several more centuries until the Toads living there were tired of being taxed by King Torge XII, the king of Toadland at the time. So the toads began a revolt. Mushroom Revolutionary War The war started in AD 934 when a group of Toads blew up a fleet of ships carring more toads to collect taxes in the city New Toadland. The Toadish (People from Toadland) sent fleets of battleships disguised as innocent cargo ships. Toadish soldiers jumped out and started attacking the citizens of New Toadland. Eventually, the city was burned to the ground. The Mushroomers responded with violence and the Mushroom Revolutionary War began. It was long and lasted 56 years until finally, the Mushroomers won! They wrote a Constitution and Decloration of Independence. The Mushroom Republic was formed and Toadsworth's great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa was elected the president. Growth After the war, the Mushroom Republic saw years of growth. And that is just what happened. More and more landed was claimed by the MR and more and more people came to settle the land. by the year 1500, the country had already claimed 1,052,085 square kilometres of land. The citizens were thinking that the MR was getting to big. They would have to upgrade their government to a Monarchy! The parliament instantly turned down the idea, which made the citizens who wanted it really mad. This started the Mushroom Civil War. It lasted 12 years and the rebels won. They changed the name to the Mushroom Kingdom and Sir Jacob Toad became the King. He remained the king until Princess Peach came in 1983 and became monarch when Jacob retired. She then made drastic changes to the government that gave citizens much more freedom. And thats when the Mushroom Kingdom caught the eye of Bowser. Colonies The Mushroom Kingdom has colonies on one different planet, the UnWorld. It is called the UnWorld Mushroom Kingdom Colony. Economy The Mushroom Kingdom has one of the largest economies in the Mushroom World, and a strong economic presence in the UnWorld. The largest economic sectors are service and manufacturing. Agriculture accounts for 5% of the GDP, and employs 11% of the labour force. The Mushroom Kingdom has the highest living standards in the Mushroom World. Category:Places Category:Countries